pokemon_kirakira_precure_a_la_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirahoshi Ciel
Kirahoshi Ciel is the main protagonist in the series. History She was born in Lumiose City with her family, and befriend Pan, her Pansage there. After her parents died, she was in search for Pan. Growing up, she was successfully caught Pan, and let her to be her companion.She also save Kuro from an avalanche in Snowbelle City. She also reunites with Tom Lucitor, as she recognizes that when younger, she climbs Mt. Ebott for find more soup ingredients. Appearance As Kirarin, she is a small cream-colored fairy with short, pastel pink curled bangs and two fluffy ears jutting from the left side of her head, held together by a red berry with two small leaves, and a matching, puffy tail. Her eyes are blue with green irises that have yellow sparkles in them. She wears a magenta scarf around her neck. She usually ends her sentences with "~kira"(キラ?). As Ciel, she has long blonde hair that reaches her back and fans out with a red headband that resembles her ears and accessory from fairy form. Her eyes turn teal. She wears a teal dress with puffy sleeves and a magenta bow beneath the chest, where a pale blue layer is sewn and a piece of white fabric. She also wears white stockings and magenta shoes. In the autumn, she wears a teal and white long-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and a darker colored skirt with lighter layers. Near the waist is a magenta ribbon to match her darker colored boots. During winter, she wears a white blouse with a pink ribbon in the front with a dark teal skirt with lighter teal lining the bottom. Her boots are pale teal. She sometimes wears a light teal coat with fur lining the neck, sleeves, and the bottom and light teal gloves. As Cure Parfait her hair turns pale pink and is longer, keeping it's normal shape but worn in a high ponytail. She gains white pegasus ears, a pair of small wings, and a furry tail. On her head is a blue headband with a large red and white parfait on the right corner, adorned with a cherry on top and slices of orange, pineapple, and melon on the bottom. Her earrings are green and yellow spherical dangles. She wears a light blue dress with pale blue coloring on the sides of the chest, accent by white frills and a piece of pale yellow fabric where a cherry and leaf reside, along with fruit slices. Around her waist is a white band, and she gains white elbow-length gloves. Her skirt is white with a pointed, pale blue lining and a piece of light blue scalloped fabric sewn over it to cover the left corner, where her winged, Sweets Pact rests. On the right are pieces of pleated fabric coming down in green, yellow, orange, and red. She also wears a yellow pearl necklace, and tall white boots with a pastel pink platform sole. Personality She is quite cunning, and when she does, she said "Kashikoma___!" when in a hurry. She is said to be a genius patissière who wishes to make others happy through the sweets she makes. Relationships Tom Lucitor: They are friends since youth. But little is known about their relationships, but they have love each other. Kuro and Pan: Her mascots. She befriends Pan since youth, but saves Kuro from an snow avalanche. Trivia * According to Toei, Ciel's birthday is on July 30th, making her Zodiac Sign a Leo. * She have an appetite for Combees' honey. * Her Poke Ball that used to catch Pan is very likely a Luxury Ball. Category:Female Protagonist Category:Mascot Category:Main characters